


每个混蛋都要有一次被原谅的权力

by 墙头于我如浮云 (Morikimi)



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/%E5%A2%99%E5%A4%B4%E4%BA%8E%E6%88%91%E5%A6%82%E6%B5%AE%E4%BA%91
Summary: 但不可否认的是，眼前这个男人一定有什么过人之处，要么就是用他的狐媚迷惑住了局长。他现在终于意识到这家伙是个多么花枝招展的小少爷了，保安局里的每位同僚大概都想一拳砸碎他那张可爱的脸，除了比他更漂亮并且还是既得利益者的海德里希。
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg
Kudos: 6





	每个混蛋都要有一次被原谅的权力

坐落在柏林中心的林登大街从护城河畔的宫殿桥一直延伸到国会大厦，落日从长街尽头渲染过来，将整条大道冲刷出纸迷金醉的气息。

舒伦堡拿着一份报纸坐在咖啡馆外的双人桌旁，享受黄昏时的凉爽。 此时正是一天之中的高峰，生活的热浪裹挟着尘世的喧嚣滚滚前进，让他用心倾听就能感受到万物的节律。海德里希曾说正因他有这份见微知著的本事，总有一天能做到这行的顶峰。

他的面前是一只杯子，里面的起泡酒已经空了，正当他考虑要不要再叫一杯时不远处传来刹车的声音，他看到海德里希钻出车子，朝他的方向走来。 

事实证明有些人的恶是会体现在气质上的，即使在没有穿党卫军制服的情况下当他穿过人行横道的时候，连那条被主人栓在脚边始终狂吠不止的波美拉尼亚狐狸犬都安静下来，并且主动给他让路。

“大衣不错。”舒伦堡摘下墨镜。

“谢谢，我应该把我的裁缝也介绍给你，这样你下次就可以给我带优惠券回来了。”海德里希将手套扔到桌上，在他对面坐下，铁艺坐椅立刻发出吱喳的呻吟声，他皱了皱眉头，又试着活动了下身子，这回就不仅是呻吟了，那可怜的玩意简直像是在垂死挣扎。

于是他不敢再动了。

“瓦尔特，我以为按照你的品位能够找到一家比这更靠谱的地方。”他像每一个约会没挑到合适场所的情人那样顿时火上心头，并且拉下脸来。“或者挑个里面的位置也好。”

“里面太热，您不会喜欢的。”

他的下属好整以暇地叫了杯咖啡，精致的铁艺椅子和他娇小的身量相得益彰，该死的他居然还能悠闲地翘着腿。

“而这个地方，相信我，他们家的红酒鸭脯绝对不会让您失望。”

“如果我发现它不如你说的那样好，我会很乐意让你也体验一把坐立难安的滋味。”

然而听了这话，瓦尔特的脸色起了些微妙的变化，他的眼珠转了转，突然凑到他面前：

“......是我想的那个意思吗？”

“是的。”

万恶的家长制做派从未从独裁的历史上消退，而海德里希的身上显然混合了官僚机构和军队系统中的双重恶风。这个纳粹最正统的邪恶造物，党卫队彻头彻尾的暴君，却有着极为美丽和雄伟的外表，是希姆莱生命之源最理想的终极目标，虽然那些刚进入保安局的年轻党卫军看到他活像看到眼镜蛇的兔子。舒伦堡也经历过类似阶段，每当跟海德里希站在一起都让他感到自己仿佛是衬托白雪公主的小矮人————不，他应是公主的恶毒后母，而自己就是那面该死的镜子。

“关于你上次提出的方案我已经递交给了领袖，虽然他还未给你们下达最终指示，但曾私下向我暗示过它的可行性。”服务员给他们端上餐点，帝国保安局局长一边将鸭肉切成小块一边说。“但真正让我担心的并不是这个。”

“我并不担心他们在柏林的安全，我担心他们通过波兰铁路时沿线的防卫，苏方曾表示希望我们能够加强预防措施。”

1940年秋，由于苏联对德国军队入驻罗马尼亚提出的尖锐抗议，东方危机逐渐浮出水面，因此希特勒决定对俄国人的意图进行最后一次试探。根据希特勒的指示，外交部部长里宾特洛甫向斯大林致信，信中讨论到整个国际的形势，并暗示苏俄加入轴心的阵营。

斯大林的回信虽然客气，却也显得十分犹豫，并在信中强调对若干问题进行个别讨论的必要，因此德国便邀请苏俄外交官莫洛托夫访问柏林。莫洛托夫在德期间的安置工作由帝国保安局负责，柏林方面早已部署完毕，但是通过波兰边境的铁路防卫却是一个棘手的问题。波兰向来对俄国毫无好感，他们必须随时准备应付波兰制造的意外事件。

“......缪勒正协同内贝在全境搜捕波兰间谍，所有外来人员的证件都要重新检查，一旦发现任何可疑行迹都要立刻上报。”

一名顾客从他们的桌前经过，海德里希停顿了一下，等对方过去后才继续说：“另外我需要你到时对莫洛托夫及其随行人员进行监视，苏俄政府曾利用正式场合让他们的情报人员混入其他国家从事间谍行动，这种做法已经不止一次了。元首对此事很重视，军事情报局也正在这上面找活儿，我要求你在近期提交一份可行的报告给我。”

舒伦堡点了点头，感到自己仿佛是海德里希豢养的一匹赛马，一声令下就得不遗余力地跑给他看。这让他非常不爽，但海德里希能够把其他跑在他前面的好马的腿通通打断，从某种程度上来说他应当知足并感恩。

“鸭脯如何？”

“以后再告诉你。”海德里希在一块餐巾上擦干净了手，“你今晚有什么安排？”

“只想回家睡觉。”

“真可惜，”他站起身来，“但我想我没有理由干扰你的睡眠。”

“您一如既往地体贴。”

总队长沉默了一会儿，总觉得这话听起来不像恭维。

他们最终在咖啡馆外分别。天色很快就暗了下来，舒伦堡开车绕了几个街区，然后返回林登大街。他将车停进隐蔽处，走进一家酒吧，已经有人在拐角等着了。

“我还以为你会更早一些到。”

“每个人都有身不由己的时候，何况是在海德里希身边。”他在他面前坐下，找服务员要了杯水。

“不来点别的？我记得你喜欢麦芽威士忌。”

那是一名身材高大的青年，与小个子的舒伦堡形成了鲜明对比。他有着黑色的头发和深邃的五官，如果一定要说的话，相貌十分英俊。

“过会儿，先谈谈你的事。”舒伦堡从怀里掏出一只信封递过去，“这是你的新身份，但是用不了多久，我会尽量在它过期前为你补办一张更加正式的。”

接着不等对方说话，他又皱起眉头。“党卫军正在搜捕波兰间谍，你这一口白俄口音要藏好。”

“另外王子街那边的酒吧近期也不要去了，盖世太保在那里装了监听设备，海德里希禁止他手下的军人和国社党员去那里。”

“我猜是因为莫洛托夫访德的原因？”男子收下信封，舒伦堡朝他颔首，“不错，眼下情况特殊，你行事要万分小心，局里不少人对我颇有意见，如果被人发现我在背后包庇你，那可就太糟糕了。”

“有多糟糕？”

“你不会想知道的。”他给自己点了根烟，抱臂看着他。男子的目光落在他的手上，毫无疑问，那是一双弹钢琴的手，像姑娘小姐的一般好看，但他同时也知道这双手上又是握着多少惊人的情报和多少要员的性命。

“我不明白，”他耸了耸肩，“我为你们做了这么多，甚至背叛了自己的国家，总会有什么类似于豁免权之类？”

“我不能保证，海德里希对波兰人深恶痛绝，据说与他的祖母有犹太血统有关。”

...... ......

谈完正事两人便喝起酒来。没有海德里希在侧的舒伦堡只觉得身心舒畅，他们起了城中的近况，聊起了苏俄的此次访问，聊起了各自的糟心上司，但他多少还记得分寸，没有透露太多工作上的事情。

然而他根本没有注意到一双时刻盯着他的眼睛。那双眼睛隐没在对面一栋楼的三层之上，隐没在窗台投下的阴影里。这双眼睛是有耐心的，当他终于洽谈完毕，醉醺醺地走出酒吧的时候，那个阴影也无声无息地消失了。

一个月后访问如期举行，但最终的结果却并不尽如人意。俄方就双边关系提出了几点质疑及要求，其中包括德方对芬兰的态度、两国在巴库和巴土米地区的利益范围、以及要求德国应设法影响日本，解决在库页岛问题上和苏俄的分歧等。然而希特勒对这些问题却根本没有回答，为期十天的访问结束后，莫洛托夫回到了莫斯科。

由于访问期间并无意外事故发生，帝国保安局的工作获得了认可，在一次痛饮过后他们如往常一样滚到了老巢，此时海德里希正将他的下属堵在房间的墙壁上亲吻。雄性动物与生俱来的征服与侵略让他近乎进攻性地压着他，像是占领地盘一般强势地宣告主权。两人的下□抵在一起，隔着制服裤互相磨蹭，在一片湿乎乎黏腻腻的气息中感受对方的轮廓和热度。作为情场老手的海德里希显然在这方面略胜一筹，他吻技娴熟，本领高超，不一会就听到瓦尔特发出一声短促而又尖细的呻吟，浑身陡然一颤。

将近十分钟后两人才分开，瓦尔特轻微地喘着，眼里沉浮着一些动荡的东西，这让他本来就柔和的面庞变得更加柔软。海德里希将他松开，然后去了浴室。

瓦尔特一个人晃进了卧室，他先脱了外套，然后从抽屉里翻出待会要用的东西。他们的这段关系最早要追溯到1936年，这对他来说没什么好羞耻的，就像不打算要小孩儿的夫妻准备安全套那样稀松平常。

当他看到海德里希衣冠楚楚并握着一把枪走出浴室时显然还沉浸在即将到来的旖旎中没回过神。

“莱因哈德，我不明白......”

“我也不明白，包庇波兰间谍对你有什么好处？”

那个瞬间仿佛有根神经突然断在大脑深处，让他的思维跳出一段空白。少校张了张口，却发现自己说不出一句话。

“我不知道您在说什.....不，事情不是那样的。”

等他终于找到自己的舌头，海德里希已经端着枪在一把椅子上坐了下来。舒伦堡试图去拿自己的外套，但是枪声响了，将他身后的台灯打得粉碎。虽然枪口装了消音设置，但还是吓得他双腿一软跪在地下。

眼前突然多了一张照片，接着是第二张，第三张。它们从海德里希的手中洒落，雪片一样掉在他面前的地毯上，画面是那晚他从酒吧出入的场景————进门那张格外清晰。显然有人已经盯了他很久，舒伦堡镇定下来，脑中条件反射般闪过一串人名。

约瑟夫·阿尔伯特·梅辛格是海德里希手下，并且毫无疑问是其中最卑劣的一个，在此前的长刀之夜以及柏隆堡弗里茨事件上充当了最为阴险的角色。他早年与盖世太保缪勒在巴伐利亚共事时建立了深厚的友谊，但舒伦堡知道这并非事实，两人私下里经常明争暗斗，梅辛格总想取而代之，因此在海德里希面前总是十分卖力，是他在一些脏活上的得力助手。

“说话，你的舌头呢？你的聪明和机灵呢？说话，哪怕是两句遗言也好。”

上方传来海德里希的声音，他设法整理思绪并使自己冷静下来，在这种情况下实话比任何狡辩都更能救他的命。

“他是我的线人，从今年六月开始为我工作，在之前破获苏联与日本抗德的事务上给我们提供了很多有用的信息。”

总队长的面容上露出疑惑的神色。

“我还以为是我们位于华沙的反间谍组。”

“不，都是他做的。”

“那么那些报告......”

“我撒了谎。”

“那这个呢？”

他从口袋里掏出一个拇指大小的东西，咔哒一声把它摁响。如果说包庇线人尚且情有可原的话，但在听到自己议论他祖母血统问题的声音从窃听器里传出来时，舒伦堡意识到自己彻底完了。流言就像森林里的火把，虽然不会燃烧整片森林，却能引来嗜血的野兽。海德里希从来不是个温柔的爱人，他恨这个，原因自然不必多提。

他的手终于一分分地战栗起来，慢慢全身都颤抖如同风中的叶子。他第一次发现原来语言可以如此稀薄而毫无帮助，像是被风雪吹散的流云。

一阵令人窒息的沉默后，海德里希最终开了口：“如果你早将实情告诉我，我不一定会坐视不管。”

“但是你瞒着我藏匿嫌犯，并且在报告上作假，我不能原谅。”

瓦尔特仰起脸，此时他被笼罩在海德里希那庞大的阴影里，像是铺天海啸面前的一叶扁舟，硕大鞋底下想要穿过马路的蚂蚁。他想说一句乞求的话，或是挤出一两滴真情实感的眼泪，但器官却像统统失了灵，只能无助地看着他一步步朝自己走近，仿佛就是看见了跟在他身后幢幢逼来的死神。他错误地以为海德里希不会杀他，错误地以为自己于他是不一样的，但事实证明他只是一个可悲的棋子。没有特权，没有赦免，都是他一厢情愿。

总队长来到他身边，低下眼睛看他，目光几乎可以说是悲悯的。

“如果本身就没有学会游泳，那么紧紧抓着稻草又有什么用呢。”

说这话的时候，他的声音是漠然的，带着些许怜悯和惋惜。瓦尔特终于组织起零散的语言，吐出一条完整却干巴巴的句子： “请告诉我该做什么来弥补我的过失。”

“问题不是你该做什么，而是我该做什么。”海德里希最后一次检查枪膛，然后朝他撇了撇。“转过身。”

瓦尔特想，也许他应该拒绝，也许他应该要求亲眼看着子弹被如何打进自己的脑袋，但相反他却照做了。他的眼睛瞪得很大，直愣愣地盯着前方，仿佛已经看到墙壁溅上自己混合着鲜血的脑浆的模样————党卫队会如何报道他的死亡？帝国保安局局长兼党卫队总队长莱因哈德·海德里希处决了被自己一手提拔上来的副手，自己将成为他履历上一条不太光彩的记录，一个令人嫌恶的污点。

他当然不知道海德里希早已在身后把枪放下，无声地从衣服堆里取出了一条皮带。

他很快就听到风声，第一记皮带落在腰上，将他打得身子惯性地往一侧歪去，然后很快就挨了来自反方向的一记。这让他感到自己像一只偏离了轨道的陀螺，被主人粗暴地用皮鞭摆正。

“顺带，那道红酒鸭脯并不如你说的那样美妙。”

他突然不可抑制地颤抖起来，说不上是因为劫后余生的激动，还是因为不得不跪在地上挨打的屈辱。他并不惧怕疼痛，他曾手拿只要一滴就可以置人于死地的瓶子，冷静地执行暗杀，也曾故意划伤自己的大腿，只为将机密文件带回柏林。但他此时的确实实在在地在发抖，这种感觉就像毫无防备地从梦中惊醒，午夜被人发现在车库里偷情，让他浑身上下都火辣辣的，并且精神恍惚。

海德里希从来不是个温柔的爱人，实际上他还是帝国著名运动员，无论在力量还是耐力上都占有绝对的优势，并且享受这个。他看起来似乎并不怎么生气，而仿佛只是在完成一个必要的程序。他甚至能够熟练地掌握着频率，让皮带落得不快也不慢，既留给他的下属足够的时间用于消化，又能够让他充分体会到体罚的威严，并在此期间反省自己的过错。少校被迫在抽打中感受他的力量和体魄，这负责教训他的邪恶造物细软而坚韧，每一记都打得结结实实，每一记都是全新的体验，每一记都让他以为自己连呼吸的力气都没有了。他的肩背发颤，眼前是摇晃的视线，耳边是短促的风声，嘴里是血的腥味。

连续不断的抽打很快超出了他的承受范围，他终于支持不住地趴在地下，脸庞触到柔软的地毯，然而还没等他喘口气，很快警告的一记就落在他的屁股上，提醒他保持姿势。

有一天海德里希终于想起了自己的责任以及总给胡萝卜可不是什么长远之计，狐狸这种生物需要的不是宠爱而是驯服。性，或者暴力，一次不公开的体罚足以让这个自作主张的小混蛋刻骨铭心，并且在下次试图把爪子往别处伸时三思而行。他突然意识到自己早就该这么做了，是自己的失职给了他不该有的勇气和信心。他近乎虐待般地抽打他，并从中感受到一种心灵上的宁静，这种流畅感让他想起自己在去年新年晚会上演奏的那首骑兵进行曲，那壮丽的节奏和磅礴的气势让每一个音符都对得起他挥洒的汗水。

有一天舒伦堡终于想起了自己的位置以及夜路走多了迟早遇到鬼。即使他在感到皮带已经很久没有落下来时也不敢回头看一眼，虽然身后的感觉像是被扒了皮。

“你这个不知感恩的家伙。”

头顶传来海德里希的声音，接着他被一只有力的手臂捞了起来。海德里希伸手捋了捋他汗湿的额发，瓦尔特耻辱地发出一声呜咽，他的尊严早已在这场折辱中被摔得粉碎，哪怕一点点的温情也足以让他感恩戴德。这套党卫队冷酷的家长制作风下从未采取过的训诫方式，让他感到自己仿佛是一个淘气的男孩儿，因为犯了错而受到鞭挞，现在却要把他拉进怀里，柔声安慰一番后再告诉他惩罚已经结束，他被原谅了。虽然眼下可能不是一个增进感情的好时机，但他至少活过了今晚。

然而对方接下来的举动顿时让他庆幸不起来。海德里希抻了抻皮带，突然附在他耳边：

“......你猜我该采取怎样的方式让你在接下来的一周里坐立难安呢？”

约瑟夫·梅辛格在怀疑世界，他心中一定早被海德里希打包扔进集中营的瓦尔特·舒伦堡第二天好端端地出现在保安局的办公室里搔首弄姿，甚至就连海德里希本人待他都一如往常，如果他没看错的话，那眼里甚至带着和善的光芒。

这其中一定有什么误会，他开始思索到底是哪一环出了问题。但他显然低估了情报狗的通天手眼和极强的报复心，还没等他想出一个靠谱的猜测，他在华沙就任时的一系列暴行和受贿记录便相继暴露，希姆莱对此勃然大怒，立刻命令军事法庭对他进行审理，并要求将他枪毙。幸亏海德里希看在往日的关系上极力斡旋，使他最终免于审判并被派遣去了日本。

用诸事不顺来形容眼下的状况未免有些言简意赅，尤其在他临行前几天，那个逃出生天还不忘睬他一脚的小混蛋就不请自来，此时正坐在他办公室最好的一把椅子上，神气活现地像只处于交配期的雄鹬。

“我想我们可能要有段时间见不了面了。”小鸟开了口，梅辛格简直不敢相信自己的耳朵：“......你知道你是整个保安局最不招人喜欢的家伙吧？”

但不可否认的是，眼前这个男人一定有什么过人之处，要么就是用他的狐媚迷惑住了局长。他现在终于意识到这家伙是个多么花枝招展的小少爷了，保安局里的每位同僚大概都想一拳砸碎他那张可爱的脸，除了比他更漂亮并且还是既得利益者的海德里希。

但是————

“你和缪勒瞒着海德里希越级弹劾，他一定不会放过你。”

“他的确没放过我，”即将升任为保安局六处处长的家伙好整以暇地掸掸手上的灰，造作地像只填饱了肚子的狐狸在舔爪子。“但和回报相比，这不值一提。”

“不管您相信与否，但的确是我劝海德里希去向领袖为您说情的，并建议他将您派往日本担任警务参赞。”

梅辛格想，这话要是能信就有鬼了，正确的做法应该是立即把他赶出办公室让他去别处祸害，但相反他却脱口而出：“为什么？”

“谁都有愚蠢透顶的时候，包括我自己，但是，”少校顿了一顿，突然朝他露出一个笑容。那个瞬间梅辛格突然有种强烈的预感，正是这微笑迷住了金发野兽，再坚硬的铁石心肠也架不住这甜蜜的小小狡黠。

“但是每个混蛋都要有一次被原谅的权力。”

**End**


End file.
